Colette X Theo
Character Colette Brunel © Windwarrior234 Theodore “Theo” Maddox © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Colette: *praying with her golden rosary cross* Theo: Maybe I was supposed to take a right turn here.... *turns his map around* Or...was it left... Colette: *finishes praying and turns to her pegasus* Okay, Martel! We can go now! *Martel whinnies in reply* Theo: Wait! There it-*trips and falls flat on his face* Colette: *hears a dull thud* Huh? Who's there? Theo: Geh...*pulls himself up* A...lost traveler? Colette: Oh! Do you need help? Theo: Might be appreciated, Miss. Can you point me to Beech Town? Colette: Beech Town...that's to the east of here! Theo: Oh really?! Phew...I thought I had missed it... Colette: Nope! You're only a few miles off! Theo: Excellent! Thank goodness. I probably would have wandered off a few more miles if I hadn't of found you, Miss. Colette: Oh, right! I never told you my name! I'm Colette! Theo: Theodore Maddox. You may call me Theo. Pleasure to meet you Miss Colette. Colette: *smiles* It's nice to meet you, too! So, what brings you to this part of the world? Theo: Just traveling. I haven't seen very much in my time. I suppose I'm making up for lost time. Colette: That sounds so nice! Seeing the world and having adventures...*giggles* I guess I can't complain; I've done my fair share of travel, too. Theo: I haven't had many adventures yet. I'm mostly having fun being outdoors. I don't know why...but I love being this close to the sea. Colette: Then someone in your family must've been a pirate! Theo: *frowns* Hm...possibly. That doesn't sound too logical if you ask me...maybe somewhere down the line. Colette: Actually, if you think about it, if one of your ancestors was a pirate, then their love of the sea would be passed down through generations. It may have been so long ago that you don't even realize it! Theo: I suppose that's possible. I never put much thought into it. I didn't think occupations and interests could be passed like genetics. Colette: Oh, yeah! Like my mother, she loved flying on her pegasus, too! My father says I act a lot like her. Theo: Hm...my mother says I'm nothing like my father. *laughs* Colette: *shrugs* It's okay to be different. I mean, the world would be so boring if everyone was the same! Don't you think so, Theo? Theo: Naturally. We can't all be free-spirited or melancholy. That would...be dreadful. Colette: *pouts* Then we wouldn't have people like the laguz or the Branded! They're such an amazing group of people! Theo: *raises an eyebrow* ...You think so? Colette: Oh, yes! It must be amazing, to turn into animals like the laguz can! And the Branded can use such awesome powers! I'm sure some beorc are envious. Theo: Not all of them have powers I suppose. I mean...I've met a few before. They...just appeared to be marked. Colette: Hm....well, maybe they just haven't found it yet? Theo: Or...perhaps they're just odd balls? Colette: *giggles* Yeah, maybe! You can never know for sure! Theo: I suppose you're right... Well, I best be off. It appears I still have a few more miles to walk before I reach an actual inn tonight. Colette: Do you need a life? I'm sure Martel and I can take you there! Right, girl? *Martel gracefully flexes her wings in agreement* Theo: Oh...well...I've never ridden...a pegasus before... Colette: *smiles* Well, Martel can be your first! *mounts Martel before coaxing the winged horse to kneel to allow Theo passage* Theo: Well...I'm not so sure...is it...safe? Colette: *nods enthusiatically* Yep! So long as you hold on and don't try to jump off! Theo: If you...insist... *hesitantly mounts* Colette: *smiles* Okay, now let's just go for a nice, gentle ascent...*Martel whinnies and takes off into the sky* Theo: *holds on for his dear life* ...Oh goddess... Colette: Martel! I said a gentle ascent! That wasn't gentle! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Theo: Oh...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean...to get sick Miss... Colette: *apologetically* No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have forced you to get on. Theo: *laughs nervously* My own choice...my own choice... Colette: I still feel like I should make it up to you.... Theo: Oh no no...Y-You've done enough. I can more than likely find my way from here. Colette: *dejectedly* Well, alright....sorry again for what happened, Mr. Theo.... Theo: No no. It's fine. And now you've taught me something. I'm terribly afraid of heights and I get air sick rather easily... Colette: I didn't think Martel was going to take off so quickly, though! Normally she's so gentle... Theo: ...Animals have never been very easy around me. It's the most curious thing. Colette: That's very strange....I can't think of why Martel would be so uptight around you. Theo: ...Perhaps I have a bad aura? Or maybe she just doesn't like strange men. Colette: I can't be too sure... Theo: *chuckles* Perhaps it's my pirate blood... Colette: *smiles a bit* I don't know, maybe. *giggles* Theo: Either way, I'd hate to frighten the poor beast any further. Colette: She has been a little restless since we landed.... Theo: I see... Well then, I'll leave you two be. I apologize for being so much trouble. Colette: You weren't any trouble, Mr. Theo! I hope you make it to town safely! Theo: I'm sure I can do that much on my own. I appreciate your kindness nonetheless. Colette: *smiles* I'm happy to be of service! Theo: *bows his head and wanders off* Now...if I head to Beech Town I can make it to Amaria....or do I want to go somewhere else? Hm... Colette: *turns to Martel* Martel, I'm getting the feeling you did that on purpose.... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Theo: *talking with a frazzled merchant* ...I'm sorry M-Sir! Sir! I thought you were...you looked just like my mother... No no! She's a very pretty woma-eh...I er...like your shirt... Colette: *panicking* P-Please! Can somebody help me?! Theo: *turns around* ...Miss Colette? ...What's wrong? Colette: Mr. Theo! Thank the Goddess....please, you must help! Someone kidnapped Martel! Theo: ...Kidnapped...Martel? Why would someone kidnap a pegasus? Colette: They left behind a ransom note; 20,000 Gold or they'll hurt her! I can't pay that kind of money, but I don't know what to do.... Theo: ...I suppose the only thing to do is to find her... Do you have any idea where they could have possibly taken her? Colette: The note said that they would be waiting at the lake on the outskirts of town.... Theo: Then their hideout couldn't be too far from there... There are only so many places where you can hide a pegasus. Colette: We should hurry; I don't want them to do anything to her.... Theo: Of course not. Godspeed. *runs towards the lake* Colette: *trails behind him, thinking* I hope I don't have to do anything drastic....I don't know how Theo would react. Theo: *slows a bit* ...I suppose it would be around here somewhere...seems ideal for a trade off if you ask me. Colette: This place gives me the creeps.... Theo: *laughs nervously* Uh...yes...it does...*shivers but continues on* *thinking* Frankly...I have no idea what I'm looking for... Colette: *hears a faint rustling sound* ...I think I hear something Theo: *grips his tome* ...I heard it as well... Stay right there. I'll...see what it is. Colette: *silently nods as she reaches into her pockets, gripping something from within* Theo: *edges towards the bushes, his tome ready.*.... Colette: *watches intently* Theo: *puts a hand to the bush and pulls back a limb, A few birds fly out* GAH! *falls back* Thank Ashera... Colette: *relaxes for a moment before she hears the sound of a spell being cast* Theo, look out! *she tackles him to the ground as a blade of wind flies through the air* Theo: O-...Oh dear... *gulps* I believe we've found the right place. Colette: *nervously* Y-Yeah...*gets up* Theo: *closes his eyes to focus before casting an arcthunder spell to return the wind spell. He is rewarded with a scream* Colette: *tentatively draws two golden steel rings from her pockets and holds them defensively* Theo: There much be others.... I'm not sure of numbers, but I'll do my best to distract them while you look for your pegasus. Colette: But what if you get hurt? I can't leave you to fight alone! Theo: You need to find your pegasus first. We'll worry about details after that. Colette: *bites her lip before she nods* ....Alright. But please, be careful! Theo: Of course. Careful is my middle name. You stay on your toes as well. Colette: *nods and goes off to search for Martel* Theo: Oh goddess...don't let me do anything stupid. *fires off arcthunder at a group of emerging men* Colette: *running through the thicket when a blast of fire blocks her path* Eep! *she throws one of her rings at the mage that cast the spell, hitting him in the chest before the ring flew back to her* Theo: *strikes another man down with his tome and wounding several others with arcthunder* *many others approach him, but he manages to fend them off by electrifying the air around him* Colette: *dodges an axe that was thrown at her, then throws both of her rings at the bandit, killing him by slitting his throat* Theo: *breathing heavily* ...Goddess.... *fires off another spell around him to ward of the encroaching men* Colette: *defeats another bandit, but then is hit by a large hammer* *hits her back against a tree* AAAAAHHHHH! Theo: *ducks to dodge an axe* Colette! *retreats from his current engagement and runs to her aid* Geh...I really should get in shape... Colette: *gets up and clutches her golden rosary. The Brand on her chest begins to glow as a pair of small, fairy-like wings sprout from her back* *thinking* I'm glad Theo can't see this....*hovers a bit above the ground and prepares her rings to fight* Bandit A: S-She's a Branded!! Bandit B: With wings like that, she'll fetch a pretty penny...we should take her too! Bandit C: Good plan! Theo: Blast...where is she?! *fires off a a blast of magic at a bandit near him* ...They're like roaches...where do the come from? Colette: Tell me where Martel is! Bandit B: Now why would I do that? Get her, boys! *several men run forward* Colette: *begins to twirl around in the air with her arms outstretched, slashing anyone who got too close* Theo: *finally manages to fight his way through* *sees her* ...What in the-*while he's momentarily distracted, a fire mage attacks him* Gah! Colette: Theo! *throws her ring again at the mage, killing him* Theo, are you okay?! Theo: M...Minor...burns. I-I'll be fine...I heard you...scream... Colette: I-I'm okay....please, hold on! Theo: I'll be fine...Let's...get Martel...quickly... Colette: *helps him stand, nodding* Y-Yes! *turns back to the bandits and prepares to fight again* Theo: *holds his tome close and looks about* I have...a sneaking suspicion...that they may be holding her...in a cove in...that direction... Colette: *blinks* I didn't even know there was a cove here....if that's true, then we have to get there! Theo: *squints* It's...about 50 yards from here...I believe I can temporarily...clear a path for you... Colette: *thinking* How can he see that far? *aloud* But you're hurt already...you should conserve your strength. Theo: If...you're quick. *gazes at her wings momentarily* I'll be able to last. Colette: *hesitates for a moment, but nods* Alright. Theo: *takes a step back and lets out a deep breath* *the air around him steadily grows drier until he forces himself to lift his hand* Thoron! *he fires it amidst the group of bandits, killing several and scattering the rest* Colette: *flies through the bandit blockade and into the cove* *Martel is inside a cage* Martel! Theo: *with most of his strength now sapped, he retreats several paces and resumes using Elthunder* Colette: Don't worry, girl! I'll get you out! *grips the bars and, using immense inner strength (as well as her brand), rips them apart* *Martel gracefully leaps out and into the open, whinning in pride* Theo: *smiles weakly* ...Excellent...Whoa! *trips backwards over a tree branch* Colette: C'mon, girl! We've gotta help Theo! *Martel grunts in agreement as they fly towards the battle* Theo: *rolls over to dodge an axeman much to the protest of his burns* Geh...at least there's glory...dying in battle... Colette: *kills the bandit from above as Martel lands and kicks down several of the men* Theo, we should get out of here! Are you alright? Theo: *weakly nods* ...Peachy... *forces himself to stand* Colette: *carefully lifts him up and calls out to Martel* Girl, we're leaving! Let's go! *Martel whinnies as they both fly off, Colette slowly yet steadily so as to not irritate Theo's air-sickness* Theo: *winces* ...Are you both...alright? Colette: *nods* Yes, we're both okay...I don't think I can say the same for you, though.... Theo: I have a high tolerance for pain...I'll be fine... Colette: *she and Martel land in a forested area away from the bandits* Here, we can rest....*her wings disappear* Theo: That was...amazing, you know. I've never seen something quite like that happen... *pulls himself off Martel* Colette: *bites her lip* Not many people do.... Theo: *sighs* I wish I...c-could... Colette: *bitterly* Could what? Be a freak like me? Theo: Th-That's not what I meant! What I mean to say...Oh dear... *looks down* Colette: *sighs* I-I'm sorry...most people treat me like a freak when they find out about my wings.... Theo: ...I...know how that feels... Colette: *blinks* You have wings? Theo: Oh...em...no. But...most people aren't particularly fond of me...*puts a hand on his chest* Colette: Is something wrong with your chest? Theo: No it's...well I wouldn't be surprised if it were burned as well...but just as you're...Branded...I may...eh...be... Colette: *puts two-and-two together* So you're a Branded, too.... Theo: *nods and staggers backwards* Forgive me...I need to sit down... Colette: *helps him sit down* Are you okay? Theo: To be truthful...I haven't been in many battles... *chuckles weakly* This was an...adventure for sure... Colette: I'm really grateful for your help, Theo. I don't think I'd have been able to find her by myself. Theo: It's no problem. I'm sure you would have found her eventually...but I'm glad to help. Colette: Um....I can't heal, so the best I could do would be to find a healer.... Theo: Oh...I'll be fine. I haven't had the best experiences with healers before... Colette: But those burns.... Theo: *smiles reassuringly* I'll be fine... Colette: I'll take your word for it....thank you for not freaking out when you saw my wings.... Theo: Believe me...I have seen things much stranger and much scarier... *chuckles* Colette: *smiles* Who knows? Those wings are just my brand manifesting... Theo: ...It makes you wonder...if all of us...can do things like that. Colette: *smiles a bit* I was told that I'm a special case; my father was a white dragon laguz, but there was also a heron mixed in somewhere in my bloodline. So, the angelic power of the herons added with the magical might of the dragons, made me. I'm sure you've got some things, too. Theo: Really now? ...My father was a hawk. I told know too much about him; he left when I was just a toddler. I decided not to pry too much on the subject. Colette: *frowns* I'm sorry.... Theo: *smiles* Oh...no no! It's alright. I suppose that not knowing him makes me figure out things by myself. I've always liked puzzles. And so far, I know it's going to take a lot more than a few bandits to be the death of me. Colette: *thinks, then smiles* That's one way to look at it. You're really an optimistic person, Theo! Theo: Eheheh...I...try to...It could be a lot worse. Colette: You know, I really admire that kind of strength. Theo: Why thank you, Miss Colette. You're a strong person too you know. Colette: You really think so? Theo: Everyone is strong in some way or another whether it's in morals, emotions, or physical abilities. At least, that's how I see it. Colette: *thinks for a moment before she smiles and nods* Yeah, that sounds about right! *she yawns involuntarily* Theo: Perhaps...we should head back to towm and get some rest... Colette: Yeah...I'm so tired I could probably fall...asleep...here....*passes out* *snores softly* Theo: *blinks* Eh...*looks up at Martel* I don't suppose...you know the way back? Martel: *her eyes glow for a moment* Indeed I do, human Theo: *eyes widen* ...Oh goddess...I think I hit my head too hard... Martel: It is not your imagination *she morphs her form into a young woman with long green hair, wearing elven robes and carrying a wooden green sceptre* My name is Martel; I am the Entelexeia charged with guarding the forest and spirits of nature Theo: *still staring* Uh.....*rubs his eyes* Why...how...where...? Martel: All questions I cannot answer. But please, promise me this; there will come a day where I must lay down my life in protection of my mistress. When that time comes, comfort her. Show her true friendship as you have today. Theo: I...I could do that...Yes, Ma'am. Martel: *smiles gently* Thank you, kind human. My mistress knows not of my true identity, so I beseech of you to keep it a secret as well. My apologies for burdening you with this knowledge, but I trust few others Theo: I...won't breathe a word of it...Ma'am. But...you trust me? Martel: *nods* You have assisted milady when no others would, defended her when I could not, and assisted her in battle despite all odds. Your noblity is a rarity amongst your human kinds Theo: *rubs the back of his neck* Frankly...I'm a bit of a coward...but if you insist... Martel: *nods in understanding* I thank you much. May the Goddess protect you. *transforms back to her pegasus form* I will carry you both to town; please, board Theo: ...Oh...Alright...*manages to painstakingly lift Colette onto Martel before boarding himself* *thinking* This isn't awkward...at all... Martel: *whinnies and gently ascends into the air* 'End of Support A ' ''' Colette, Unwitting Chosen and Theo, Voltaic Sage Once Colette awoken, Theo kept his promise to her guardian, Martel. The day spoken of came merely six weeks later, and Martel gave her life to save and empower her mistress. Theo, as he swore to, comforted her in her time of sorrow. Together, the two Branded sparked a romance between them that was strengthened by the impact that Martel had on their lives. When they had a daughter, they named her after the spirit whom they owed so much to.